Loves Fight
by Tooth-and-Paste
Summary: Two friends, Anna and Nicole, go on a vacation. To where? Japan! After reading about the Shikon Jewel, a dog-boy person, and a mysterious well, Anna decides to take a little trip, dragging her friend along. Only to find o-WHAT THE HELL?
1. Damn it!

This story follows the story line. So, don't be all complaning, we were bored.

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha. But we do own ourselves!

First story my friend and I made on this account. Enjoy.

* * *

"Damn it, Anna! That's the fifth time you pushed the wrong button!" Nicole shouted at me as I bounced up and down in excitement.

"I can't help it! I'm so excited!" I exclaimed.

"Well…we'd get there faster if you would push the lobby button on the elevator." Nicole muttered crossing her arms.

"Oh, you know you're excited too." I said rolling my eyes.

"…Maybe just a little…"

"Just a little? When I told you I was going to Japan for a vacation with my family and told you, you were coming, you immediately beamed and wouldn't stop hugging me." I retorted.

"I'm not talking about coming to Japan! I'm talking about that well you want to see!" Nicole shouted.

"Quiet down, would ya?"

"Fine," She mumbled, "So…how did you convince your dad to let us go? I mean…I didn't think he would actually let us go…alone…to some stranger's place. Usually he would be all paranoid that someone would kidnap you."

"Well, it did take me a while to convince him that I'm growing up, I have you, and I do have a black belt, remember?" I explained.

"…Good point…"

"And I did just turn eighteen, so he legally doesn't have any binding on me anymore. This is also a pre-educational college trip." I pointed out.

Nicole tapped her chin and nodded, "Oh, you're right. And since you're eighteen you can technically be my guardian for now. I am, of course, only sixteen."

"Yup,"

"Now that we have that conversation out of the way…PRESS THE DAMN LOBBY BUTTON!!"

"I'm sorry!"

* * *

**(Outside the Hotel)**

"Hey, Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that we're able to go see this…well? I mean…it does belong to these Higurashi, people." Nicole said.

"Oh, before we came to Japan, I spoke to them over the phone and asked them if the two of us could go see it." I replied.

"And so they said…yes?"

"Duh! If they didn't, then we wouldn't be going to go see it." I swear that sometimes Nicole could be such a ditz.

"Oh…yeah…well…I wasn't thinking at the time!"

"You never think."

"I do too! Just…not most of the time,"

"My point exactly,"

"Damn you, you evil woman!"

I laughed evilly and grinned. Nicole gave me a small glare before a smile appeared upon her face.

"So…are these people going to give us a tour of it or…?"

"Nope, they're not there. Well, they might be. But they said that if they're not to go right ahead and check it out."

"Weird people, letting strangers come into their home."

"We're not going inside their house. Only the well house,"

"If I were them I would have said 'Hell no!' and then hung up."

"Well, you aren't them are you?"

"Shut up!"

* * *

**(Higurashi Shrine)**

"Nicole, hurry up! I wanna go see the well!" I exclaimed running to the well house.

"God damn these stairs!" Nicole cursed glaring at the stairs she walked up, "Anna I can't run that freakin fast!"

"Can somebody not handle the stairs?" I mocked.

"You evil woman!"

"Somebody must teach you discipline." As we reached the top of the stairs I exclaimed in happiness as I seen the well house. Thank God I called the owners so I could see this amazing piece of history. I didn't come all the way from America to spend my time getting trampled by fast running locals. Ah, but, all is well now; I would finally reach the one thing I came here for was the well at the Higurashi Shrine. Many nights I have dreamed of touching the walls that held some much magic.

"Nicole if you don't hurry up I might just leave you!" Damn she's slow. Anna learn to be patient anger never gets you any were. Well…that's what I kept telling myself at least.

"Anna, you're gonna kill me before we even get home! Huh...? Anna where'd you go?"

* * *

Ah, finally I'm in the well house. Oh, if only I had a camera, damn hotel.

"Sorry, Anna, but we lost one of your bags" I said in a high pitched voice.

…Lying sack of shit.

"Anna? Hey! Why did you leave me…huh? What's with that look?" Nicole questioned as she walked inside.

"Oh? I was just thinking about how my camera just 'magically disappeared'."

"I thought it was kind of funny." Nicole chuckled.

I gave my friend a small glare. Of course she thought it was funny, she thought a lot of things were funny. I sighed and smiled as I looked at the well, "Ah, Nicole, I am so happy!"

"Anna, it's just a freakin well. Besides not like those books were really telling the truth!" My brunette friend exclaimed.

I spent my whole summer reading books about spells and Japanese history when I came along a story about the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls. That one had fascinated me to an extent. And this Inuyasha person they speak of. Hm, now he sounds very…

"Anna, you shouldn't be that close to the well or you might fall in." Nicole warned me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"I won't fall in." I assured her.

"Lies! You know you will!"

"Oh shut u-!" I couldn't even finish the sentence as my foot slipped, causing me to fall backwards into the well.

"Anna! You idiot!"

Oh, no! Damn Nicole yelling at me!

_"Wait…wow…what the hell is going on here?"_ I thought as a blue light surrounded me. I started fall even slower and soon I found myself on the well ground. The blue light no longer surrounded me and I no longer heard Nicole yelling. Where the hell did she go?

"What in the world…? Where am I? Yuck! What is this?" I muttered utterly confused, "AH! BONES! Uh…I'm getting out of here!"

"Hey! Nicole! Get me a ladder or something!" I shouted as loud as I could. I waited a moment, but got no response.

"If you left me here, I'll kick your ass!"

Once again I got no response. I angrily sighed and muttered to myself as I grabbed a hold of some vines and started to climb up them. As I came up to the top, my foot slipped and I fell backwards…again.

* * *

Nicole slowly walked up to the well that Anna had fallen in. She bent over and peered in looking for her friend, "Anna? Hey, you down there? Shit, what am I supposed to tell your dad! Should have listened to me! Ugh, well now I have to go back to them damned stairs!"

_"Her parents are gonna kill me...Anna…"_

* * *

"Mm…Nicole?" I mumbled as I opened my eyes. My hazel colored eyes widened at the sight I saw. For some weird reason, I was lying in this big green colored place.

"What…the…hell?" I muttered as I sat up, "Where am i?"

"You're in my graveyard." replied a soft sounding voice.

"What kind of graveyard is this?" I questioned.

"Be quiet, child."

"I AM NO CHILD, DAMN IT!"

"You act like one."

"I do not! Now, show yourself, who ever the fuck you are!" I screamed.

"Watch your language, young lady." I looked over to my left where the voice was coming from and stared at this woman. She had pretty honey colored hair, like mine. It fell to her waist. Mine was a bit shorter, mine came to mid-back. But, anyways, she also had pretty hazel eyes, like mine. In some sort of way…she looked like me.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Anaro," the woman…I mean Anaro replied.

"Oh, well I'm A-…"

"I know who you are. You're Anna. I know all about you." Anaro interrupted me.

"Are you some weird, creepy, stalker?" I asked.

"No."

"Then what the hell?"

"The reason I know who you are is because…you are me." Anaro's words shocked me. I sat frozen in my spot and stared at her wide eyed. What did she mean by that?

"Wh-what?"

"You are my reincarnation."

"Are you on somethin'?"

"No."

"Well, then. Continue on."

Anaro blinked before shaking her head and sighing, "Do you know how special you are?"

"Uh…not really…?"

"Since you are the reincarnation of me, you have my powers. You…are a Priestess."

"Whoa! What kind of powers do I have?"

"You have the power over Earth, Water, Fire, and Air."

"And why have I never known this before…?"

"Because, the Shikon Jewel of Four Souls has been broken,"

"It's been broken?"

"Yes, into tiny little shards. Higurashi Kagome, has traveled back in time to the Warren States Era, and accidentally shattered the jewel. But, it was not really her fault. Well, all that much. Kagome is the reincarnation of another Priestess, Kikyo. Kikyo was once the protector or the jewel, until one tragic day she died and took the jewel along with her. Now, Kagome has teamed up with a half-demon named, Inuyasha. And a Fox demon name Shippo. But, they'll need more help on their journey to collect all the pieces of the jewel and make it whole again. That's where you come in, my dear."

"Whoa, too much information. Look, I have read the books about the Shikon Jewel shard and about that weird old well, and about some guy named Inuyasha trying to steal it or something, but all of this is a bit too much." I said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay…"

"If you do not wish to help them, then I will send you home." Anaro said.

"Wait! I'll help, I'll help! This is the adventure I had always been waiting for. I'm not going to pass the chance." I told Anaro.

Anaro softly smiled at me, "Thank you. If you ever wish to return home, use this whistle and I shall come." Anaro walked up to me and handed me this…dog whistle?

"A dog whistle?" I blinked.

Anaro sighed, "Whatever you want to call it, I guess. Now put it on. I made a chain for it so you can use it as a necklace." I did as she told and clipped the necklace on.

"Okay…so, wait. Did you like call me into the well, or did I just somehow pass?" I asked.

"You're powers let you pass." Anaro replied.

"Sweet," I grinned.

"Now, I must be going. Good luck on your journey. I'll be watching."

"Stalker!" Anaro smiled at me before disappearing into thin air.

Suddenly, all the green faded away and I was back in the well.

"Damn it…"

* * *

Please leave a review!

~Tooth-and-Paste


	2. Ah! Don't kill me!

Nicole's body shook in fear as she rode the elevator. She knew Anna's parents for eight years, and they could be pretty damn scary. As the elevator stopped and the doors opened, Nicole's eyes widened with fear as she saw two people staring at her with confused faces.

"Nicole? Where is Anna?" Ann, Anna's mother asked.

"Uh…" Nicole stepped out of the elevator and stood in front of the two. This was no time to be scared! She had to tell Anna's parents what happened. And then after that, she would go search for her friend again.

"What is it, kiddo?" Stanly, Anna's father questioned.

"Is Anna in the lobby or something?" Ann asked.

"Uh, well, not exactly…" Nicole mumbled, bowing down her head.

"Well, what the hell do you mean?" Ann asked, her patience wearing off.

"Um, well…"

"Spill it out girl!" Stanly exclaimed.

"Anna…ran away!"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, Anna ran away! Anna ran away because she met this really cute guy…and she wanted to be with him…and he wanted to be with her…so…It was love at first sight, okay!" Nicole shouted as she raced into an elevator that had just opened, before Stanly or Ann could run after Nicole, the door shut and Nicole leaned down, staring at the floor.

_"Anna…when I find you, you are so dead! You got that?!"_

* * *

_**(Anna)**_

"Damn these retched vines!" I cursed as I heaved myself out of the well, "They always keep me from going somewhere!"

I frowned as I stepped onto the ground. By the looks of it I was surrounded by a forest.

_"So…this is the Warren State Era." _I thought.

"Almost there." A feminine voice spoke.

_"Shit! Hide!" _I thought as I ran and jumped into a bush. I rubbed my head as I sat up. Why the hell did I do that? Eh, oh well. Now…who is this person…? I pushed down some of the bush and poked my head out. A girl with black hair that went to her mid-back walked towards the well. From the looks of it, she was wearing clothes from my time. I think?

_"Can that be…oh shit what's her name again?" _I thought to myself.

The girl slowly sat down on the…broken well? What the hell? Why didn't I notice that before? Oh, well…I don't care anymore. Anyway, the girl stared down into the well for a moment and I stared at her.

"What the hell is her name?" I questioned, "I know that Anaro said her name. She said she also traveled through time, and that girl definitely doesn't look like she is from this time. So what was it?"

"Oi, you're…going already, huh." I blinked and looked over at the other voice. This time it was a boy. He had long white hair and gold eyes. He also had…dog ears? What is that- O…M…G! Is that INUYASHA?! Ah, oh no, Anna hold your self up come on. He might not even be, Inuyasha. Although he does fit the description in the book I read.

"Inuyasha…" The girl spoke.

_"Yup, that is definitely Inuyasha." _I thought, proud of myself.

"Will you…come back again?" he asked.

"Eh…?"

"You see…I thought it was okay no matter how far you were…but it was when I saw your face that…for some reason my strength returned…"

"Whoa! Major love scene going on here," I mumbled, "…Ew…I hope they don't start making out…" I shuddered.

"I…I want you by my side, Kagome."

"I knew her name was Kagome!!" I shouted standing up.

"Uh…who are you?"

Oh…shit.

"Um, I'm your friendly neighbor…Billy-Bob." I replied.

Both of them stared at me like I was crazy. Well, I was, but that's not my point!

* * *

_**(Modern Day Time)**_

"Anna! Are you here?" Nicole called out again as she searched through the small shrine.

_"Damn, I've been doing this for almost an hour…"_ she thought.

"Excuse me? Is somebody there?" a voice questioned. Nicole blinked and watched as the door to the well open up. A woman who looked about in her mid twenties or thirties came in, looking at the sixteen year old with a questioning face.

"Um…hello..." Nicole quietly spoke.

"Hello…?"

"Uh…do you live here? As in the Higurashi Shrine…place…thingy?" Nicole asked.

"Yes. I live here with my father, daughter and son." The woman replied.

"Ah…I see."

"Oh! Are you the one who called us and asked if you could come see the Shrine?" the woman asked.

"Ah, well…my friend was the one who called; I just came with her…" Nicole mumbled.

"Oh, I see. Where is your friend?"

On the outside Nicole seemed perfectly normal. But…on the inside she was freaking the hell out.

_"Sh-should I tell the truth or…should I come up with another lie…?" _she questioned herself.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale." The woman said with worry.

"Ah, uh, I'm fine." Nicole reassured Higurashi.

"Hm, why don't you come have some tea with me and explain what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong though!"

"Remember, I have kids." Miss. Higurashi smiled and gave Nicole small wink.

Nicole blinked and stared at the strange smiling woman who lived here. Nicole sighed and slumped her shoulders before walking up to Higurashi and leaving the well house.

* * *

_**(Anna)**_

"Ah! Don't kill me!" I shirked as I watched Inuyasha pull out his sword.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Kagome shouted.

Inuyasha gasped as the necklace around his neck began to glow and soon he was face first on the ground. Or shall I say deep IN the ground.

"Whoa…I wanna do that! How do you do it?!" I asked Kagome excitedly.

Kagome blinked confused. "You mean you want to fall on the ground…?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No, I mean I want to be able to do that to him." I replied.

"Sorry, but I'm pretty sure that I am the only one able to do that to him." Kagome said.

"Aw, damn." I cursed.

"K-Kagome…!" Inuyasha mumbled through the ground.

"No getting up dog-boy!" I exclaimed as I jumped onto his back pushing him back and farther into the ground.

Kagome sweat dropped as she watched me stomp Inuyasha into the ground repeatedly. I soon jumped off and crossed my arms.

"That was fun!" I said happily.

"Do you mind telling us who you are?" Kagome asked me.

"I told you! I am your friendly new neighbor, Billy-bob!" I said back.

"This girl is starting to piss me off." Inuyasha muttered from behind me.

"Ah! Holy shit! Don't do that! And when did you get up from the ground?!" I shouted as I pointed my finger at him.

"I've been up a minute now, moron." Inuyasha scoffed.

"I know you're a moron, but you don't have to tell me." I rolled my eyes.

"What was that?!"

"Inuyasha! That's enough!" Kagome shouted.

"But she--…!"

"Sit boy!"

"Ack!"

I laughed. "This is really entertaining!"

Kagome sighed before she turned towards me with a big smile. "Now, would you please tell us who you really are?"

I sighed. "Fine, okay. My name is Anna and I came from the other side of the well."

"So you came from the other side of the well, just like me?" Kagome asked.

"That's what I just said." I replied.

"What were you doing at my family's shrine?" Kagome questioned with curiosity.

"Well, I lived in America and came to visit Japan with my family and friend Nicole. I had called up your family since I found the shrine to be interesting and they said I could go take a look at it. But I fell in, end of story." I explained quite quickly, I'll add.

Both of them how, I should say, were utterly confused.

* * *

Paste: Short chapter…

Tooth: Yeah…But you wrote it!

Paste: You did most of it though!

Tooth: Nuh uh!

Paste: Yeah huh!

Tooth: NUH UH!

Paste: YEAH HUH!

Both: Review please!

~Tooth-and-Paste


End file.
